dokis_new_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fico
Fico & The Great Pumpkin is a Halloween-themed Doki ''fanfic by Thunderbird3InternationalRescue. Summary ''While everyone else has fun on Halloween, Fico spends the night in a pumpkin patch, waiting for the "Great Pumpkin". Story It was Halloween at the Team Doki clubhouse, and Oto was raking leaves into a big pile. Doki came along with a bucket that contained some leaves, which he dumped onto the top of the pile. "Thanks, old pal," said Oto. Nearby, Fico was standing by a tree, licking a lollipop when he spotted the pile. "Charge," Fico shouted. Fico then ran to the pile and made a great big leap into it, covering his face and lollipop with leaves in the process. Oto and Doki glared at Fico. "Never jump into a pile of leaves with a wet sucker," said Fico. Just then, James came outside with a tray of Halloween cookies, which were really just regular sugar cookies in Halloween-themed decorations and in the shapes of Halloween-related items, such as ghosts, mummies, black cats, pumpkins, bats, and skulls. "Who wants to try some yummy Halloween cookies," asked James. "Sure," said Doki, "I'd like one." "Me too," said Oto. Doki and Oto each grabbed one cookie, but Fico took three. "Hey," said Doki, "save some for the rest of us!" "Don't worry, Doki," said James, "I've got another batch in the making." Just then, James heard a commotion. "I'l be right back," said James. James went back to the clubhouse, set the cookies down, took off his chef clothes, and came outside, where he saw Yogi Bear and his friends Quick Draw McGraw, Huckleberry Hound, Lippy The Lion, Wally Gator, Hokey Wolf, Top Cat, Choo-Choo, Benny The Ball, Spook, Fancy-Fancy, and Brain outside. With them was Gabi, who was dressed to look like a witch. "We have found a witch," said Yogi, "may we burn her?" Yogi and his friends then started clamoring "Burn her!" over and over, though James managed to calm them down. "How do you know she is a witch," asked James. "She looks like one," said Lippy. "Yeah, she looks like one," said Hokey. "Bring her forward," said James. Brain thrust Gabi forward. "I'm not a witch," said Gabi, "I'm not 'a witch!" "But you are dressed as one," said James. "'They 'dressed me up like this," said Gabi. Yogi and his friends clamored in protest while Gabi pointed to the fake witch nose she was wearing. "And this isn't my nose," said Gabi, "it's a '''false '''one!" James lifted the fake nose to reveal Gabi's real one. He then turned to Yogi & Co.. "Well," asked James. "Well," said Yogi, "we '''did '''do the nose." "The nose," asked James. "And the hat," said Yogi, "but she's a witch!" Yogi & Co. then clamored "Burn her!" over and over again for the third time. "Did you dress her up like this," asked James. Yogi & Co. clamored "No!", then "Yes.", then "A bit.". "She '''has '''got a wart," said Yogi. Brain pointed to a supposed "wart" on Gabi's face, which was really just a dot drawn on her with a black marker. "What makes you think she's a witch," asked James. "Well," said Quick Draw, "she turned me into a newt!" "A newt," asked James. "I got better," said Quick Draw. "Burn her anyway," cried Brain. Yogi and his friends clamored "Burn her!" over and over again for the fourth time, and like before, James managed to quiet them down. "Quiet, quiet, quiet," said James, "there are ways of '''telling '''whether she is a witch." "Are there," asked Yogi, "Well, tell us!" "Yeah," said Spook, "tell us!" "Do they hurt," asked Brain. "Tell me," said James, "what do you do with witches?" Yogi & Co. clamored "Burn them!" in response. "And what do you burn apart from witches," asked James. "More witches," said Yogi. "Shh," said Quick Draw as he slapped Yogi's arm. "Wood," said Brain. "So," asked James, "why do witches burn?" Yogi & Co. thought for quite a bit until Quick Draw spoke up. "Because they're made of...wood," asked Quick Draw. "Good," said James, "So, how do we tell whether she is made of wood?" "Build a bridge out of her," said Yogi. "Ah," said James, "but can you not also make bridges out of stone?" "Oh yeah," said Yogi. "Does wood sink in water," asked James. "No," said Brain, "it floats! It floats!" "Throw her into the lake," said Yogi. Yogi & Co. clamored with excitement as they got ready to throw Gabi into the lake, but James stopped them. "What also floats in water," asked James. "Bread," said Yogi. "Apples," said Brain. "Very small rocks," said Quick Draw. James face-palmed. "Cider," said Hokey. "Grape gravy," said Wally. "Cherries," said Lippy. "Mud," said Spook. "A duck," said a voice. It was James' friend Steve. James, Gabi, and Yogi & Co. turned to face him. "Exactly," said James who turned back to Yogi & Co., "so, logically..." "If she weighs the same as a duck," said Yogi, "she's made of wood!" "And therefore," asked James. There was a brief pause. "A witch," said Brain. Yogi & Co. cheered. "Very well," said James, "we shall use my larger scales." James led the mob and Gabi to a large set of scales which he and Oto had built. Gabi was placed in one end and a duck in the other. "Right," said James, "remove the supports!" Yogi and Huckleberry them kicked down some think, sturdy logs that were holding the pans of the scales in place. However, the end Gabi was in dropped to the ground with a thud, which caused a great deal of disappointment among Yogi & Co. "Well," said James, "what conclusion can be drawn from this?" "She's not a witch," said Yogi. "Right," said James. "Come on," said Yogi, "let's go home." Gabi stood herself up and removed her witch clothes while James talked to Steve. "I came to let you know we're having a Halloween part at our place and wanted to know if you'd like to come," said Steve. "Sure," said James, "we'd love to." "Great," said Steve, "we'll see you there!" Meanwhile, inside the clubhouse, Fico was writing a letter. The words appeared above his head as follows: "Dear Great Pumpkin, I look forward to your arrival on Halloween Night. I hope you'll bring me lots of presents." Just then, Oto appeared. "Who are you writing to, Fico," Oto asked. "This is the time of year to write to the Great Pumpkin," said Fico, "Every year on Halloween Night, he rises out of his pumpkin patch and flies through the air with his sack of toys for all the children." "So, basically, he's like a Halloween version of Santa Claus," said Oto. "Yeah, pretty much," said Fico. Oto was not amused. "Of all the crazy legends of you come up with," said Oto, "this one takes the cake. Besides, I prefer to believe in the Jolly Old Fat Man." Oto then walked away, and Fico resumed writing. This time, the written words spelled out: "You must get discouraged because more people believe in Santa Claus than you. Well, let's face it...Santa Claus has had more publicity. But being Number Two, perhaps you try harder." Just then, Doki appeared and started laughing. "Writing a letter to a pumpkin," asked Doki, "Oh, that slaps me on the knee! Everyone knows this so-called "Great Pumpkin" is a fake!" "Doki," said the narrator, "Don't be rude." "Alright," said Doki, who then turned to Fico, "Sorry about that." "It's cool," said Fico, "Besides, not everyone has to believe in it." "Yeah," said Doki, "of course." Doki then left, and Fico was about to start writing when Gabi came in." "Hey, Fico," said Gabi, "What's up?" "Nothing much," said Fico, "I'm just writing to the Great Pumpkin." "Hm, interesting," said Gabi. But Gabi knew that the Great Pumpkin was fake, but unlike Oto and Doki, she chose to keep her thoughts about it to herself. "Well, good luck," said Gabi. "Thanks," said Fico. Gabi then left, and Fico continued to write. This time, the words were written like this: :"Everyone tells me you are a fake, but I believe in you. :Sincerely, :Fico Hudson. :P.S. If you really are a fake, don't tell me. I don't wanna know." Soon, the letter was ready, and Fico put it in an envelope, wrote down the Great Pumpkin's name, added his home address, and put a stamp on it. Then, he sealed it, got on his bike, rode to the post office, and put the envelope in the mailbox that was designated to Team Doki. "Now all I have to do is wait," said Fico. Fico then pedaled back to the clubhouse, where he saw that all the kids had gathered around James. "Hi, Fico," said Mundi, "You're just in time. James has news for us." "Okay," said Fico, "What is it?" "Steve and his friends are having a Halloween party at their house," said James, "And they invited us to come." "Sweet," said Doki. "Yeah," said Gabi. "And I'm gonna head over there right now to see if they need help setting it up," said James, "Meet me there later." "Alright," said Doki. James then left, and Doki turned to his friends. "I think we should try and get our trick-or-treating done before the party," said Doki. "Good idea," said Oto. "Yeah," said Doki, "Meet me at my house." "Okay," said Gabi. Later, Gabi, Oto, Mundi, and Anabella arrived at Doki's house in their costumes. Gabi was dressed as Elastigirl from ''The Incredibles, Oto was dressed as Indiana Jones, Mundi was dressed as Princess Atta from A Bug's Life, and Anabella was dressed as Glinda The Good Witch from The Wizard Of Oz. Gabi rang the doorbell, and Doki's grandfather, Simon, opened the door. "Hi, kids," said Simon, "Nice costumes." "Thanks," said Oto, "Is Doki here?" "Yes, he is," said Simon, "Want me to get him?" "Yes, please," said Gabi. "Okay," said Simon, who then went to the foot of the stairs, "Doki, your friends are here!" "Alright," Doki called from his room, "I'll be right down, Grandpa!" Doki then came downstairs in his costume, which was Green Lantern. "Cool costume, Doki," said Oto. "Thanks," said Doki, "I picked it out myself. In fact, it was the only one they had left in my size." "Nice," said Gabi. Just then, Doki noticed Fico was missing. "Say, where's Fico," asked Doki. Just then, Fico arrived. He had a blue duffel bag slung over his shoulder. "What's with the bag," asked Doki, "Is your costume in there?" "No," said Fico, "In fact, I don't even need a costume." "Why," asked Mundi, "It's Halloween, for crying out loud!" "Well," said Fico, "Thing is, I'm going to the pumpkin patch to watch for the Great Pumpkin." "Okay," said Doki, "Though, are you sure you don't wanna come to Steve and his friends' party?" "Yeah," said Anabella, "And what about trick-or-treating?" "Don't worry," said Fico, "I've got plenty of candy." Fico then reached into his bag and pulled out a plastic bag that had all sorts of candy in it. "This should last me the whole night," said Fico. "Suit yourself," said Oto, "But if you ever change your mind, you know where Steve's house is." "Yeah," said Doki, "C'mon, guys, let's go." "Have fun, kids," said Simon as the kids left, "And be safe!" "We will," said Gabi. While Doki, Oto, Gabi, Anabella, and Mundi went trick-or-treating, Fico got on his bike and rode to the pumpkin patch. He soon arrived and set up his sleeping bag. "This is gonna be the best Halloween Night ever," said Fico. Meanwhile, the other kids were out on the streets. Their first stop was the estate of the town mayor, Phoenix Wright. Doki ran the doorbell and the door slowly opened. A shadowy figure was then seen. "Velcome to my vunderful estate," the figure said in a Transylvanian accent. The figure then stepped forward and revealed himself as Phoenix dressed as, you guessed it, a vampire. "Nice costume, Mister Mayor," said Gabi. "Thanks," said Phoenix in his normal voice, "The same can be said for you." "Thanks," said Doki. "And I assume you're here for some candy," asked Phoenix. "Yup," said Doki. "Trick or treat, money or eats," the kids chorused. Phoenix laughed, then spoke in his Transylvanian accent again. "Very vell then," he said, "Let me see vut I have in my goody bowl." Phoenix then took out a large bowl filled to the brim with candy and gave the kids each a handful. "Can I have an extra handful for Fico," asked Doki. "Sure," said Phoenix in his normal voice, "Though, why did you ask?" "He couldn't make it," said Doki. "Why," asked Phoenix, again in his normal voice, "Is he sick?" "Not really," said Oto, "He's just sitting in a pumpkin patch waiting for the Great Pumpkin." "I see," said Phoenix, "Well, here's your extra handful, Doki." Phoenix dropped another handful of candy into Doki's bag. "Have a nice night," said Phoenix before going back to his Transylvanian accent, "and Happy Halloveen!" Doki and his friends went on their way, and each of them said what kinds of candy they got. "I got a small pouch of candy corn," said Doki. "I got a chocolate bar," said Gabi. "I got a bag of chocolate coins," said Oto. "I got a watermelon-flavored Blow Pop," said Anabella. "And I got a stick of orange-flavored rock candy," said Mundi. The next house the kids visited was the home of their good friend Butch Cassidy, a local millionaire and the owner of a small narrow gauge railroad. He was dressed as a pirate. "Trick or treat," the kids said. Butch gave each of the kids a handful of candy and they left, but not before Gabi asked for an extra handful to give to Fico. "Gee, I got an Oreos bar," said Doki. "Boy, I got three cookies," said Gabi. "Hey, I got a tube of Dubble Bubble bubble gumballs," said Oto. "I got a package of Halloween-themed Peeps," said Anabella, "They're shaped like ghosts!" "And I got a grape-flavored Tootsie Pop," said Mundi. The next stop was the home of a local farmer, Percy Pickles. Gabi rang the doorbell and Farmer Pickles answered. His costume of choice was that of the famous Wild West folk hero Wild Bill Hickok. "Trick or treat," said the kids. Farmer Pickles gave each of the kids a handful of candy, and this time it was Oto's turn to ask for an extra handful to give to Fico. Once their bags were full, the kids departed, and on the way, they compared their treats again. "I got a popcorn ball," said Doki. "I got a 3 Musketeers bar," said Oto. "I got a pack of gum," said Gabi. "I got a package of Dark Chocolate M&M's," said Anabella. "And I got a Smarties Pop," said Mundi. "Come on, guys," said Doki, "Let's go to Steve's house for the party!" The kids cheered and started in the direction of Steve's house, but on the way, they decided to stop by the pumpkin patch where Fico was staying. Sure enough, there he was, gazing at the sky with a pair of binoculars. "Hey, Fico," said Doki as he and the others went up to their otter friend. "Hi, guys," said Fico, "What's up?" "Well, we wanted to see how you're getting on with your search for the Great Pumpkin," said Oto. "Nothing yet," said Fico, "But I know he'll be here soon." "Nice," said Doki, "And, we brought you some candy." Doki, Gabi, Anabella, Oto, and Mundi then dropped their extra candy into Fico's bag. "Thanks," said Fico. "No problem," said Doki, "Now, are you sure you don't wanna come with us to Steve's party?" "Positive," said Fico. "Okay," said Oto, "Well, if you change your mind, you know where Steve's house is." "Okay," said Fico. After exchanging goodbyes with Fico, Doki, Gabi, Anabella, Oto, and Mundi went to Steve's house. They soon arrived and knocked on the door. Subsequently, Steve answered, dressed as Kermit The Frog. "Hey, guys," said Steve, "Welcome to the party! Come right in! By the way, nice costumes!" "Thanks, Steve," Doki said as he and his friends went inside, "I hope we're not too late." "Not at all," said Steve, "In fact, you're right on time." "Great," said Doki. The kids all looked around. There was plenty of snacks and drinks to get them through the night. There was pizza from Pizza Planet with cookies like the ones James had made earlier in the story and a cake that was layered and decorated in a candy corn theme. For drinks, there was root beer, Sprite, lemonade, and Hawaiian punch. They also got a good look at the other guests and their costumes. Steve's brother Joe was dressed as Mickey Mouse and their friend Fred was dressed as Aquaman. The trio's girlfriends were also there, so was Fred's adoptive younger sister, Karen. Melody Valentine, Steve's girlfriend, was dressed as Miss Piggy, Aviva Corcovado, a Hispanic girl who was Joe's girlfriend, was dressed as Minnie Mouse, and Daphne Blake, Fred's girlfriend, was dressed as Mera. Karen was dressed as Supergirl. Among the other guests were their friends Frank and Joey Hardy, Joey's girlfriend, Lori Loud, and her eight sisters: dumb blonde Leni, rocker girl Luna, prankster Luan, athlete Lynn, goth Lucy, twins Lana and Lola, and braniac Lisa. Frank was dressed as Nightwing, Joey was dressed as Link from The Legend of Zelda, Lori was dressed as Princess Zelda from the same franchise, Leni was dressed as Tinker Bell, Luna was dressed as the titular character from the old 80s cartoon Jem & The Holograms, Luan was dressed as a witch, Lynn was dressed as a flower child, Lucy was dressed as Wednesday Addams, Lana and Lola were dressed as salt (Lola) and pepper (Lana) shakers, and Lucy was dressed as a mad scientist. Bailey Handler, a popular YouTuber, and his friends Jonny Quest, Henry Hart, Freddie Benson, who just so happened to be Lynn, Luna, and Leni's boyfriends (if you wanted to know, Jonny is Lynn's boyfriend, Henry is Luna's boyfriend, and Freddie is Leni's boyfriend), Hudson Gimble, and Dice Corleone were also there at the party, Bailey was dressed as the title character from Wayne's World, Jonny was dressed as a hippie, Henry was dressed as Rio from the same franchise as Luna's costume, Freddie was dressed as Peter Pan, Dice was dressed as Uncle Fester, and Hudson was dressed as Genie from Aladdin. '' "Say, where's James," asked Oto. James then came into the room, dressed as Luke Skywalker from ''Star Wars: Episode VI: Return Of The Jedi. "Right here," said James. "Nice costume," said Oto. "Thanks," said James. Joe then came to them. "Where's Fico," Joe asked, "I'm sure we put him on the invite list." "In the pumpkin patch," said Doki. "What's he doing there," asked Fred. "He's waiting for the Great Pumpkin," said Oto. "Oh, okay," said Fred, "Well, he's missing a great party." "Yeah," said Karen, "probably the best one in the history of Halloween!" "Well, we '''did tell him he could drop by if he ever got bored of waiting for the Great Pumpkin," said Doki as he got himself some pizza and a cup of Hawaiian Punch. "Yup, we sure did," said Oto. "Okay," said Fred. Meanwhile, in the pumpkin, Fico still hadn't spotted the Great Pumpkin, and was starting to get a little frustrated. "Where is that Great Pumpkin," Fico asked himself. Later that evening, long after the party had died down and all the guests had gone home, James was in his house watching Hocus Pocus ''on Netflix when he heard his phone ringing. "Hello," James said as he answered after he paused the movie. On the other end was Fico's father, Lars. "Hello, James," said Lars. "Oh, hi, Mr. Hudson," said James, "What's up?" "Have you seen Fico," asked Lars, "He hasn't come home." "No, I haven't seen him," said James, "But I can go out and look for him if you want." "That'd be great," said Lars, "Thanks." "No problem," said James. The two then hung up, and James turned the movie off, put on a Chicago Cubs 2016 World Series Champions varsity jacket, got in his 1971 Volkswagen Squareback, and took off in search of Fico. Luckily, he knew just where to look, that being the pumpkin patch. He soon arrived and, using a flashlight, scoured the area for Fico. He eventually found him on the ground where he had been waiting. The poor little otter was shivering violently from the cold air. "There you are," James said softly. James then slung Fico's bag over his shoulder, picked Fico up, and carried him to his car. He then took him back to his house, where he lit the fire in his fireplace and got Fico warmed up, all the while calling Fico's parents to let them know that Fico had been found. Mr. Hudson then came and got Fico and took him home. The next day, the entire Doki team was in the clubhouse talking about the previous night "Well, another Halloween has come and gone," said Doki. "Yeah," said Oto. Oto then looked at Fico. "So, did the Great Pumpkin come," he asked in a teasing manner. Everyone else laughed. That is, except Fico. "Ah, forget the Great Pumpkin," said Fico, "The Great Pumpkin's bogus. I was such an idiot yesterday to believe in such a dumb legend. I now wish I would've gone with you guys trick-or-treating and then to Steve's party." "Don't worry, Fico," said Anabella, "There's always next year." Fico felt better. "Yeah," said Fico, "There is." Everyone else had to agree '''The End' References * It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown: The plot of this story is the same as that of this 1966 American prime time animated television special based on the comic strip Peanuts ''by Charles M. Schulz. * '''Monty Python and the Holy Grail': The scene where Yogi and his friends were accusing Gabi of witchcraft is reminiscent of a similar scene in this 1975 British slapstick comedy film starring the British comedy troupe Monty Python. Category:Stories Category:Stories By Thunderbird1internationalRescue Category:Halloween Category:Holiday-Themed Stories